The Fall of the Guardians
by Ravens pet dragon
Summary: A little idea i had of how the Pure Ones would retaliate for gelious. Rated T to be extra safe.


Author's Note's

This was another of those weird ideas that frequently pop into my head that i had to write down, i haven't shiped these two before but i think they would make a great pairing. let me know if you like it by reviewing. and no toby7400 i havent forgoten your request for a Tira x Talim fic, i just haven't found the right music to get me in the mood to write it. but anyway without further ado, i humbly give you...

 **The Fall of the Guardians.**

A Guardians of Ga'hoole Fanfiction.

It was the night after the Guardians Seige on St. Aegolius and Nyra had returned to the cavern where she had lost her mate to the treacherous tyto Soren, as she landed she noticed that Metalbeak's body had been moved. his wing's tucked and his mask replaced. Nyra then heared the scrape of claw's against stone. "Who goes there?" she demanded as she spun around toward the source of the sound. the young tyto was all but unrecognisable, his feather's were scourched and his left wing was in a splint. but his eye's gave him away. "General," he said. "it is i, Kludd." Nyra felt a small flutter of relife, but pushed it to the back of her mind. "Soldier," she said. "Report." Kludd stood a little straighter. "i was viciously attacked by my coward of a brother," he said. "he broke my wing and left me to die in the fire's" "but, of course," she said. "you survived." Kludd met her eye's. "Death," he said. "is for the weak." "indeed." Nyra said as she turned to her late husband's body. "Come Kludd, the Pure One's are waiting for us."

* * * * * The Next Day. * * * * *

Kludd stood before the entire Tytonic Union of Pure One's recounting, in detail, his battle with Soren and how he had survived. when he finished the Pure One's were silent. Nyra, who was standing next to him spoke up. "a Tyto as strong as that would definately be a worthy king." she said. "are there any who would argue?" 'King?' Kludd thought as his heart gave a jump in his chest. the silence that ensued after Nyra's qestion was as clear an answer as any. "All Hail Kludd," Nyra declaired. "High Tyto and King of the Pure One's." To Kludd's great amazement the whole Tytonic Union of Pure One's started chanting his name.

* * * * * Six Month's Later. * * * * *

A scant Six Month's had gone by since their defeat at St. Aegolius and the Tytonic Union of Pure One's were already double their number's and triple their strength, thank's largely to Kludd's new battle armor design's. Kludd walked up to where Nyra was looking out at the rank's. "magnificent," he said. "arn't they my Queen?" "you've outdone yourself yet again, the Pure One's are now Higher in number's than they ever were under you're predisesor's reign." she said. "and you're protegey is a fine Sargent, everyone in the rank's love her." Kludd looked at her."should i be worried?" Nyra smiled. "no" she said. "she is very loyal to her king." Kludd lowered his head. "i must never lie to you my Queen." he said. "i have alowed myself one weakness." Nyra looked at him. "on this night, six months ago. when you flew into battle without battle claws." he said. "i alowed myself to feel genuine fear, never again." six moon blinked owletts brought in a wardrobe. "never again will i have to fear." he said as he walked up to it. "i had this made for you." he threw open the doors and Nyra gasped, awe-struck by what she saw.

* * * * * One Year Post * * * * *

Kludd stood adressing the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones. with his ever move his battle armor gleened with lethal porpose. "My soldiers, my son's and daughter's. we all know what happend on this night one year ago, the embaresment dealt to us by the pathetic Guardians of Ga'hoole. well tonight we repay that unkindness. tonight we fall on the great tree. silent death for all who dare to oppose us. tonight we destory the Guardians. and tonight, we take our REVENGE." the night air was split with the chears and battle cry's of over ten thousand metal clad warrior's, "you wished to see me, my lord?" asked one of the owl's as she walked up. she was solid black Tyto Alba named Midnight. his protegey. "ah yes." he said. " deliver this to General Nyra for me will you?" he handed her a rolled piece of parchment. "as you wish, my lord." she said. "shall i acompany the General's detachment?" "if you like," he said. "but always remember Soldier, Death is for the weak. i expect to see you alive after this war." she bowed her head and took off."

* * * * * Many Hour's Later * * * * *

The sun had risen Four hours ago and the tree was nearly in sight, Kludd looked back to make sure that his thurty Tyto's were still with him. "This is it." he said. " is everybody ready?" "Yes Sir." was the universal chorus. Kludd smiled as he tucked his wing's and droped from the sky, silent as death, on the Guardians Tree. By the time the Guardians were roused the Pure One's had already done masive amount's of damage. Kludd scanned the battlefield, an owl was makeing a beline straight for him. "hello brother." he said as he and Soren met in battle, "Still fighting for the Pure One's?" Soren said. "your new king has sent you on a suicide mission and you know it." "no Soren, that's where you're wrong." Kludd said. he found it amusing, Soren knew the Pure One's had a new king, but didn't know who. "Our new armor will win this war for us." "even with that armor," Soren said. " Thurty Pure One's can't defeat the Guardians, You should give up." "i don't think so Soren," he said. " My mate should be here with the rest in a moment." "the king's not even showing his face," Soren said. "leaveing you to die like all the other's." then he heared Nyra screech as she arowed in out of the sun, Soren looked up for a moment and Kludd pressed his advantage. he threw Soren up against the base of the tree and stabed him with his battle claws. "oh and Soren?" he said. "I am the new king." as the light faded from Soren's eye's Kludd screeched his victory and flew into battle once more.

* * * * * One Hour After The Fall of Soren the Trecherous * * * * *

Kludd stood proud having achived something his predisesor could only dream of, the end of the Guardians. Nyra flew in and landed at his side. "the battle is finished my lord," she said. "all traces of resistance have been cleansed, only the pure remain." "very good." he said, he glanced at her and flinched when he saw a scar on her helmet near the eye."that one had your name on it, the metal is strong indeed." Nyra removed her helmet as Kludd did the same. "it was a grand victory my lord," she said. "one worthy of the High Tyto." "and his Queen" Kludd added. then Nyra gave him the most rarest and most beautyfull thing of all, a genuine smile. then a comotion arose outside. "Lord Kludd, Queen Nyra." Midnight said as she flew in. "what is it my friend?" Kludd asked. Midnight rased from bowing, "we've found something," she said, "i think you need to see." Nyra and Kludd followed her to to a room that had previously been baracaded. in the room was a nest and the desessed form of Mrs. P. 'shame' kludd thought, then he turned his attention to the nest. in the nest were two newly hatched Tyto Alba's, Kludd looked over at Nyra and saw his very thought's reflected in the devious look in her eye's.

* * * * * Epiloge * * * * *

Kludd and Nyra sat on there respective perch's awaiting word on the rebelion in Kuneer. those foolish Elf Owl's thought they could wrest controle from there true master's, now they were to pay the price. and their two deadliest most trusted Generals would see to that. the aforementioned Tyto Alba's flew into the room and bowed in the perfect unison that never failed to send chill's down Kludds spine. "Lord Kludd, Queen Nyra." they said, there voices blending into one. "we have crushed and purefide the land of Kuneer." "good work Soldiers," Nyra said. "you have done us proud." the two Tyto Alba's bowed once more. "thank you mother," they said as one. "thank you father."

END... for now.

Author's end note's

That wasn't so bad, at least i don think it was. Please forgive me any and all Typographical and Gramatical Error's contained in this Fanfic, i try my hardest but they always slip by me. thank you for reading, This is R.P.D. Signing Off

Copyright Ravenspetdragon 2015.


End file.
